Deal With the Devil
by fandomxbeforexblood
Summary: Allen Walker is back. Kanda Yuu has made his biggest mistake ever. Things will never be the same. T for angst and Kanda's slightly dirty mouth. Yullen AU
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story contains boyxboy slash, so if you are not comfortable with that, please avoid reading this. ;D

Rated T for angst and a small amount of romance.

Also: Kanda is referred to both as "Yuu" and as "Kanda", "Yuu" being used when Lavi is acknowledging Kanda. This chapter is a short-ish prologue to the next one, which I will be posting soon. Probably next week, though I cannot guarantee anything.

Apology: My first time writing anything that can be classified as "romance", so excuse my lame attempt at fluffy-angst (Wait, do these two words even go together?)

* * *

-Prologue-

Silently, Kanda sat beside a grave. He traced the letters carved onto the slab of marble with his fingers, reading the inscription,

"Allen Walker, 1891-1906."

The rain fell around him, soaking the Japanese teenager to the bone. The bluenette's face was covered with dirt and mud – wet from either the rain or tears, or maybe both.

"I've fallen. But I'll get you back, my love."

Lavi, being the observant bookman-in-training that he was, noticed the change in Kanda. Ever since Allen's funeral, Kanda had become distant – more distant than usual. His remarks were half-hearted, and filled with despondence, rather than annoyance or anger. He avoided unnecessary contact with people, whilst spending more and more time off… somewhere. The change troubled Lavi.

He was sure Kanda's subtle change was not due to depression. No, he'd expect Kanda to be irrationally angry and closed off when he'd heard about Allen's death. It almost seemed-it almost seemed as if Kanda was _planning _something.

He was _planning _some major event. Something outside the mental grasps of Lavi; Kanda should mourning… unless. No.

You cannot bring back the dead, and so Lavi decided to watch Kanda.

It was not stalking – or so he told himself – but Lavi followed Kanda everywhere. He followed him to and from his room; he followed him to his training grounds; he followed him to the cafeteria, but he never followed him to his room. More precisely, he could not access Yuu-chan's room.

One not quite so spectacular day, Lavi stumbled across Kanda's room with the door _wide open_. Deciding to go inside, the rabbit quietly snuck through the open door. Inside, Kanda's living quarters was filled with… books.

Stacks of leatherbound, ancient books. The books gathered in piles on the floor – seemingly at random – whilst Kanda's bed was covered with volumes lying open on different pages. Notebook pages were strewn along a line of writing essentials at one end of the chamber. What was Kanda doing, studying for a _test_?!

Lavi felt that the whole situation was slightly anticlimactic. He'd expected a crazy shrine or something of that sort. All in all, the rabbit was disappointed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BAKA USAGI!?"

Lavi turned around slowly, greeted by the sight of Kanda's katana – Mugen – hovering two centimeters from his face.

"U-uhh. N-Nothing, Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

Routinely, Lavi whined "But why does Allen-kun get to call you that?" Then he realized his mistake.

Kanda's eyes darkened, "GET OUT! GET OUT, NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Silently, Lavi shrunk away – grabbing one of Kanda's notebooks while the teenager was not watching. After slipping the small folder into one of his pockets, Lavi exited the room, and ran to the library.

The Black Order's library was dank and filled with ancient novels. Lavi thought it'd be the best place to snoop around in Kanda's work; he opened up the small notebook he'd stolen, and opened it up to the first page. The first page was covered with chicken-scratch, and a small handful of diagrams were clipped to the side. Deciphering the writing took a while, but eventually Lavi noticed a pattern in the sentences – the words that appeared the most often were: _death, resurrection, Devil _and_ incantation._

This was bad. Kanda was planning to… it appeared almost as if Kanda was planning to bring Allen Walker _back to life. _

Lavi knew it was a mistake. When the Millennium Earl brought people back to life, they were turned into Akuma. Kanda must've figured out another way to bring back the dead.

Without even thinking about the consequences, Lavi rushed back to Kanda's room – tripping over Finders and other exorcists in his hurry. The door to Kanda's chambers lay ajar, as if some wind had passed through the building.

Peeking in, Lavi found Kanda's limp body lying on the floor, bruised from who knows what, and a black mark burned into the ground. Scanning the area, Lavi noticed another lump slumped against the low window. Upon closer examination, the lump was a human boy – no older than fifteen – with snow white hair, and a bright red scar running down the left side of his face.

The boy was Allen Walker.

"K-Kan-nda? W-Whe-ere is K-kan-nda? H-hel-lp K-ka-anda. P-ple-ease, he-elp K-ka-nda."

* * *

Okay, like I said before, the first chapter will probably be posted next week.

This is the part where I tell you to review, but that's not going to change anything if you've made up your mind that you hate this story, so ;D

-fandomxbeforexblood


	2. Chapter 2-Reincarnation

A/N: Well... this is depressing. I tried to write a long chapter, I really did! But the pacing seemed irregular and weird, so I cut the chapter off earlier than I'd originally planned... :p To make up for it, I'm going to be updating once a week! (Twice if I have time.) ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

* * *

Chapter 1-Reincarnation

To put it simply, Lavi was shocked – and frankly, he was also scared. The red-head stood in front of Allen Walker – who was supposed to be _dead _– and an unconscious Yuu-chan, doing nothing but gawking.

"K-Kan-ndda. He-el-lp. He-l…" Allen's muttered words grounded Lavi. Yuu-chan needed help, and so did Allen.

After dragging an unconscious Kanda Yuu to the Infirmary, Lavi came back to escort Allen to the very same place. Cautiously, Lavi approached his friend; hoping not to startle the other boy, he gently spoke, "Allen? Allen. Allen, listen: I need you to lift your head, and look at me. Tell me where it hurts."

Slowly, Allen lifted his head, glaring at the bookman-in-training. Said bookman-in-training stifled a gasp:

Allen's skin colour… those marks on his fourhead…

_Did Allen turn into the fourteenth?_

But, he'd died in battle, right? He died an honorable death. Right? There was no time for Lavi to think, for at that very second – Allen screamed. The small boy grabbed the sides of his head – as if he was having a migraine – whilst coughing up blood.

Wait.

_Allen was coughing up blood. _

Lavi had to transport him to the Infirmary. Slowly but surely, the red-head lifted the whitenette up – slinging an arm around his shoulder. He wobbled, but managed to limp Allen's way to safety (if that's what you could call it.) Thankfully, he did not encounter any people on his way to the Infirmary; the residents of the Black Order were mostly residing in the cafeteria, eating lunch.

Carrying people was never Lavi's strong suit. Though he'd managed to deliver Allen safely to the Infirmary, he couldn't help the small bruises and scratches that probably littered both he and Allen's body. But he didn't care.

Currently, Kanda was being treated, along with Allen – whom the nurses were quite surprised to see. Nevertheless, they did not question Lavi – nor did they question Allen's unusual appearance – when he dragged the half-dead boy into the hospital-esque place.

While awaiting the news of the exorcists, a nurse approached Lavi, wearing a forced smile

"Excuse me, exorcist-sama, but… Levverirr-sama wants to… speak… with you about the boy."

Nodding, Lavi got up, and hurried over to Komui's office – he'd expected as much. 'Great, now all three of us are in hot water." He thought depressingly.

The red-head was surprised when he realized that Komui and Levverirr were the only ones sitting there. They must really want to keep the situation under wraps.

"Lavi, sit," Komui gave him a look – perhaps exasperated or fatigued.

"Yes, bookman junior. Please sit." Levverirr glared at him.

As expected, Lavi took a seat, "Inspector, you wanted to see me?"

"We," Levverirr exchanged glances with Komui, who reluctantly put his head down, "would like you to-uh- keep _quiet _about our current situation."

Lavi nodded, there had to be more than this.

"We would also like to inform you of what is taking place," this time, Komui raised his head – this must've been his idea – "I'm sure that you are very… _confused. _As a part of the Bookman Clan, we expect you not to interfere with anything – as your job dictates."

Lavi ground his teeth; stupid Levverirr.

"Allen Walker did not fall in battle. In fact, we had kept him… _restrained _ever since he'd started having those… _headaches." _

Lavi was about to protest, but Levverirr shushed him.

"When the fourteenth decided to make an appearance, Allen Walker – or rather, Neah Walker – was…" Levverirr paused, as if he was suddenly unsure. "He was…"

Lavi jumped up, "TELL ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALLEN-KUN?!"

"He was executed."

Lavi felt as if somebody had cut off his airflow. It was difficult to breath, and he couldn't muster up the energy to move.

"W-Wh-ha-at? W-Wha-at do y-ou me-ea-an? Allen-kun… y-you… YOU BASTARDS! H-HO-OW DA-ARE Y-YOU? HE IS AN EXORCIST… h-ho-ow da-ar-re yo-ou…" Lavi did not notice the tears streaming down the face. All he cared about was getting out of there.

He ran – sprinted – until he was out-of-breath and heaving; throwing himself against Finders and other exorcists alike. He stumbled across a clearing, collapsing to the ground.

It was all so dizzy… so dizzy. Lavi felt himself slipping from consciousness – black slowly creeping its way across the edge of his peripheral. His last conscious thought being:

_Who's going to tell Yuu? _

* * *

Well, the first chapter is finished...

I hope I made you cry MWAHAHA No, really. My goal is total angst.

-fandomxbeforexblood

Plus, I have uhh school to deal with, so I might excuse myself for a week or so at random O-O'


	3. Chapter 3-Recollections

Chapter 2-Recollations-Special Chapter

_What was going on? _

Allen had been peacefully sleeping when he was interrupted by a member of the CROW kicking down his door. More CROW flooded into the room, scaring the ever-neutral Allen. He was even more freaked out when he realized that they were holding the slips of paper that Link used to restrain Akuma.

"Allen Walker, you are under arrest for high treason. Do not retaliate, or else force will be used to bring you down."

_High treason!?  
_Allen ran his hand through his hair, eyes widening when he felt bumps on his forehead.

_The stigma.  
_So it was time; shrugging, Allen lifted both hands into the air. Immediately, Allen's Innocence was restrained after which a CROW member knocked him to the ground. Another hit drove Allen unconscious.

When woke up, his body was covered with restraining slips of paper. His limbs felt heavy, and he could barely lift his head. A sudden pounding headache interrupted his thoughts. Flashes of memory appeared before him so quickly that none could be registered. Portraits of people he'd never met before; recollections of events he'd never experienced; numbers, words, and names that were all but _meaningless _to him. It was driving him crazy.

Allen had to resist the urge to grab his head and scream – of course, this was something he couldn't do. Settling for writhing on the ground out of extreme agony – Allen made muffled sounds of misery.

Somewhere in an observation room, a couple of Central's elite scientists observed the transformation – taking notes and whispering at random intervals.

All whispers were hushed when a man – apparently their leader – held up his hand. A sadistic look crossed before his glass-covered eyes:

"The metamorphosis has begun."

* * *

Komui could not bear to visit the boy. He should have done something. He should have… but all he did was sit by, and let them take him away to be prodded and poked and most likely executed. The supervisor slammed a fist on his desk, "D-Damn…"

At that exact moment, Section Leader Reever entered his office.

"E-Exc-cuse me," Reever straightened himself " I am sorry for interrupting, but, Supervisor, you are… needed… in Central."

Komui lifted his head "W-What…"

"What I mean is that Levverirr wants you… supervise the… situation… with Allen Walker," Reever winced, pausing when he said these words.

Komui merely shook his head, "I'll be there." Maybe this was his chance to fix his mistake.

* * *

When Allen came to, he was strapped to an experiment table. A few masked faces were peering at him, intrigued. Mind still hazy, Allen could only decipher sections of the speech one or another was probably giving him.

"…hear me?"

"Do you think… Noah… awake?"

"Can't be… still haven't… should he… attack."

Blinking, Allen tried to form a coherent sentence. The key word being 'tried.'

"Was' gong' o-on?"

One of the scientists turned towards him, simultaneously waving a hand in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four?"

"No, five."

"But the thumb is not a finger."

"Don't smartass me."

"Whatever. You still haven't answered my question – what's going on?" Allen tried sitting up, remembering his bonds at the last second.

"You had… quite a headache. You're now in the… uh-Medical Ward of Central." The scientist rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Don't lie to me. I know the 14th is awakening." Allen glared at him.

"But the fourteenth has not completely taken over you, am I correct." The scientist inquired.

"Yes."

Somewhere in the room, a scientist breathed a sigh of relief.

"And you know what we will be forced to do when the Noah does fully awaken?"

"No."

"It's better that the situation stays that way." His eyes softened.

"Oh."

"Can you try and stay in control for us?" The man put a hand on Allen's left arm, who was resisting the ingrained urge to push it off.

"So you can experiment on me?"

"Yes. Don't worry – it'll all be over sometime soon." The scientist had a look of sympathy – or maybe something closer to pity – on him. A look that Allen was sure Kanda would detest.

"Okay."

The scientist gave him a sad smile, quietly contemplating the ethics of experimenting on a young, 15 year-old boy, but shut that thought of his mind. They had to win this war, and he was to play his part. That's how the scientist – whose name happened to also be Allen – found himself attaching an IV filled with anesthetic to the (ex?) exorcist's left arm.

"I want you to hold still for me."

"Okay." Allen looked up.

"It's just going to hurt for a while, then we'll be finished, okay?"

"Yeah."

Allen the scientist pressed a button on an ominous-looking machine. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then whitenette screeched a blood-curdling cream. Knowing his place, the scientist winced, but did nothing – keeping the machine on for another twenty seconds, like he was supposed to.

Finally, another control was instigated, and the machine stopped – leaving the exorcist panting in pain. He smelled of burnt flesh and dead corpses. His hair was standing up at ends, and his softly glazed-over. It was obvious what the machine did to the exorcist.

Getting up from his spot in the experiment room, Allen the scientist walked towards the boy, ready to unstrap him. He stopped when Allen released another scream.

"Dropping the coffee he was holding, the scientist's eyes widened. Frozen stock-still, all Allen the scientist could do was watch the scene unfolding before him.

He watched Allen scream profanities – his voice changing at random intervals. He watched him yell for help, and for somebody to save him, and finally begging the scientist to kill him. He did not notice the patches of gray skin appearing all over Allen's body.

"P-Ple-ease. Som-mebo-ody. Pl-pl-ease ki-ill me."

The scientist sank to the ground. That's it. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Levverirr burst into the room, eyeing the scientist on the ground.

"Him – interrogate him and the boy." The Inspector pointed at a CROW soldier standing beside him. Link – who was still prong to following Levvrirr around – winced when he saw Allen's limp form hanging from the machine.

More CROW members entered the room and restrained Allen for the second time. Groaning, the ex-exorcist was already on the edge of unconsciousness, and it did not take much effort for the CROW to knock him out.

* * *

Allen awoke in an interrogation room. Contrary to popular belief, Central's interrogation room was not dark, danky, and without all but one light bulb. No – the room he was currently residing in was completely white with LED lights glaring down on him. The walls were so bright that Allen had to squint in order to concentrate. He figured that whatnot officials were probably watching him through some surveillance camera, because as soon as he came to his senses – none other than Levverrir himself entered the interrogation room.

"Allen Walker, you are a sworn exorcist, and a member of the Black Order. Through your… _past _afflictions, I order you to answer all of the questions presented to you henceforth to the best of your ability."

Allen merely nodded; Levverrir noticed this and made a small hand gesture – signaling an electric shock that stunned the exorcist. Momentarily dazed, Allen glared at Levverrir.

"That was a warning. If you are to withhold, or provide false information – as deemed by me – I will personally allow… uh further _disciplinary actions _to be taken."

Allen gulped, "U-Uh," he straightened himself to glare at the Inspector "Yes _sir._" The 'sir' was muttered with the expressed sentiment "go to the deuce." [1]

"I am glad that we are understood."

"Whatever." An electric shock.

"Do not speak to your superiors with that tone of voice."

"Sure." Another shock.

"Tell me, Allen Walker: what happened in the experiment room?"

"The machine malfunctioned." A total lie.

"Oh really? For all we know, _you _paralyzed the scientist assigned to you and was trying to _escape._"

"Are you telling me that I have reason to believe that harm would become of me?" Allen really loathed Central on a different level of _hate. _This time, Levverrir muttered "Level two," and a stronger – more redundant – shock was triggered.

"Do _not_ talk back to your superior." Somewhere in the crowd of Black Order officials that'd come to view the interrogation, Komui winced.

The Supervisor continued his tirade of grimaces and shudders as the interrogation continued. Allen was reproachful in his answers. Levverirr was clued in with vague "yes" and "no's" and little cooperation as to some more interpersonal inquiries:

_"What did you see in the Fourteenth's memories?" _

_"I can't remember."_

_"What did the Fourteenth look like?"_

_"I dunno." _

Finally, Levverirr seemed to give up trying to interrogate the boy, and moved onto questioning Allen the scientist. From the ATS – Allen the scientist – Levverirr discovered that the exorcist had a small panic-esque attack. ATS reported that the sudden seizure took place after the induced electric shock, and that it was probably caused by the same thing. Though he could not discern much from both interrogations, one thing was clear enough to Levverirr:

_Allen was slowly changing into the Fourteenth. _

* * *

[1] Hahahehahhahahe. Phrase taken from "Wuthering Heights." I'm so sorry, I just had to *burst out in laughter*

Man... you guys sure are spoiled! Three chapters... in the span of a week... I've been working hard. Anyways, this chapter is exceeded my expectations - length-wise, that is. Note: There will be, what, another 'special flashback' after this one in chapter four... it'll cover events taking place after 'Recollections' but further chapters will include only brief flashbacks.

AND THANK YOU FOR ANYBODY THAT FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man... if I did, Yullen would be canon and the manga WOULD NOT BE ON HIATUS. *breathes deeply*

-I might now update next week because of school and such so I uploaded this... earlier than I expected.-

Note: This chapter was... rushed, so if you notice any nit-pick mistakes PLEASE TELL ME heheheha... *rubs head sheepishly* oh well.

Well, reviews are appreciated!

-fandomxbeforexblood


	4. Chapter 4-Realization

A/N: Okay, so first off: thank you for being patient with me! Here I present to you a very short chapter. I know, I know. I'm horrible. The last week or so was a painful time filled with projects, tests, and homework. Well, I'm free for the weekend, and so I decided to finish writing chapter 3.

Thank you to anybody who reviewed/ favourited/ followed! Note: This story has a slight crossover feel to it because I'm borrowing elements from Kuroshitsuji, and yea. It's not going to be a 'character meet character thing, so yea. I'm ending my sentences with 'so yea' aren't I? -_-' oops.

Beware, for this story is un-beta'ed!

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 3-Realization

Kanda did not know what was going on. His body felt detatched and empty, but his head pounded with nonstop frustration.

He was _stuck. _

He could remembered praying to God - God whom he detested and hated and loathed - that the Moyashi was safe. He remembered shadows and glimpses of random places, and a leaning red figure. He remembered it all, but could not move.

He was _frozen._

He couldn't _think. _

All that surrounded him was the_ darkness. _

Without a light at the end of the tunnel, Kanda merely stood there - there, at the precipice of his exsistence and made a choice. He wanted to see the Moyashi again; he wanted to - God be damned - feel Moyashi's body _alive _and _breathing _and _warm. _Never in his life had he felt so helpless.

"Y-You. HOW DARE YOU!"

Kanda spun around in his dreamstate. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw _Allen - _Allen with his bloodied body and punctured torso glaring at him.

"How dare you do this to me?!"

"I-I..." when asked again, Kanda would never admit to this, but he panicked, "I-I don't... I don't..."

"How dare you! You ba*****! How dare you bring me back!? I-I CURSE God!"

Kanda slowly backed away, his face marked with fear. This was not the Moyashi.

He started hyperventilating in a very un-Kanda-ish way. Maybe being in a dreamstate made him weaker, maybe he just was not as sharp as he used to be - Kanda didn't know. All he knew is that he was feeling the same way he did when Alma had died; when he'd run his sword through the Moyashi.

It was pure _fear. _

He was _suffocating. _

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his shoulders.

"KANDA! KANDA! WAKE UP!"

Kanda opened his eyes to a frightened Lenalee.

"K-Kanda! I'm glad that your alright." Lenalee sighed.

"Where's the Moyashi?" Kanda frowned.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"I asked: _Where is the Moyashi?" _

"Y-You mean Allen?" Lenalee stumbled backwards from her position, slowly backing away. Kanda had finally lost it.

"Of course I mean him! Who else would I be referring to?!"

"U-Uhm... Kanda... don't you remember?" Lenalee swallowed, continuing on, "Allen... he died on a mission..."

"Of course I remember!" Lenalee was throughly confused.

"Uhm..." she trailed off.

"Just go find Lavi. He'll... he'll explain."

Lenalee gave Kanda a strange look - was it just her, or did he look _guilty?! _Stomaching her doubts - she hoped Kanda hadn't done something horrible - Lenalee headed out of the room, looking for Lavi.

* * *

Lenalee had nearly given up searching for Lavi. He was not in his usual spots; there was no sign of the red-headed rabbit in the library, or the cafeteria, or the lounge. Finally, tired and frustrated, Lenalee headed to the clearing where she usually trained to clear her head.

Imagine her suprise when she stumbled - fell - upon another person laying on the ground.

"E! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, and... well I wasn't paying attention, and..." Lenalee trailed off when she recognized the unconcious person. "Wait... LAVI!?" She shook him by the shoulders, "LAVI, LAVI! WAKE UP!"

The red-head groaned "What's going on?" Blinking, he cleared his vision "Lenalee?"

"Thank goodness I found you!" Lenalee resisted the urge to hug him. "After you brought Kanda into the infirmary, you went missing. Kanda woke up, but he was acting... weird..."

"Weird?" Lavi inquired.

"Yeah, weird. He... he kept on asking for Allen. And I wonder... is Kanda alright? I mean, he's been acting different ever since... you know... Allen died." Lenalee lowered her head, as if afraid that she would cry. "He told me that you would explain everything."

Lavi rubbed his head, "Well you see, Lenalee... Yuu-chan had been uh- _engaging _in a few un-Yuu like _endeavours._"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean: I think that Kanda tried to..." Lavi shivered a bit, but continued onwards "I think Kanda tried to bring Allen back from the dead."

Lenalee stifled a gasp "Y-You don't think that Kanda turned Allen into an _akuma?!" _

"No. It was something else. He looked like he was dabbling in the dark arts." Lavi shook his head "That's part of the reason I'm worried for him - if the Vatican finds out... " he shuddered.

"Continue," Lenalee gently urged Lavi.

"Well, when I realized that Yuu-chan was up to, I ran to his room."

"And?"

"I found him - I found him unconcious, on the floor. But there was also somebody else." Lavi paused for a second "Allen. Allen was leaning against a wall _alive." _

"T-That's GREAT!" Lenalee stood up.

"No, you don't get it!" Lavi pushed her down gently with one hand. "Allen... he didn't die in battle. In fact... Central... they executed him."

"W-Wha..." Lenalee was in a state of shock "W-Why would they... surely nii-san wouldn't have let them..." she shook her head. "Leverrier... that ******!"

"LENALEE! Calm down! Hear me out. You don't know the whole story - not that I agree with Allen's execution, it's just..."

"What? Just what!? _What gives them the right to do that to Allen-kun!?" _

"He-he was changing into the 14th." Lavi whispered.

Lenalee tensed up.

"And, when I found Allen... his skin - it was _grey. _And his eyes were gold... and-and his _forehead. _There were these crosses on his forehead. When I was taking him to the infirmary, Allen returned to normal, but I'm not sure... I'm not sure if Allen is, well, _Allen _anymore."

* * *

Kanda was thoroughly pissed. The matron kept on fussing over him _(you need to stay in bed! You can go visit the boy later! You need to drink this!) _She was as annoying as Moyashi...

Moyashi.

The long-haired Japanese hoped that Allen was alright. He hadn't gotten a good look at the Moyashi before passing out, but something felt strange about the boy. He looked different. That's how Kanda wound up unable to fall asleep.

It was the middle of the night. He could hear the other patients snoring, but he himself could not rest. There was a lingering tingle in his mind.

_"I summon you!"_

_A flash of white, and a shadow appeared. How ironic._

_"What is your wish?"_

_"M-Moyashi! Bring the Moyashi back!"_

_"Of course. But you will have to sign the contract first."_

_"Okay."_

_"And you are aware of the consequences?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, yes, my lord." The shadow condensed to form the shape of a man, who held up his right hand._

_"The contract has been made."_

_Kanda felt a brief flash of pain on his lower neck area. Then he staggered and fell, catching a glimpse of Allen._

_"You baka."_


End file.
